Dracula's Story
by lonelywhiteshewolf
Summary: Dracken starts out as a normal boy but turns into one of the undead at the age of sixteen. It is a curse that takes every first born son in his family. Unfortunately for Dracken he is the first born son. Please R&R. Thanx


My name is Dracken Orris and I have a story that I want to tell you all about. It is about a man who is known as Count Dracula. His story does indeed start in Transylvania but no one knows who this vampire really is. I am the only vampire that knows because I met him in the as most say the after life or as I like to say the night I died! It all starts with me growing up in a tall castle in Transylvania. The reason being is because my family is the only family in Transylvania that comes from a rich background and I never understood why but I was different in so many ways from the other kids. Yes I have read the stories of vampires and knowing a few myself I have to say that the rumors are not true. One vampires are able to reproduce they do not just kill their victims and turn them that way. Two a male vampire can impregnate a female that is not of his kin and a female vampire can become impregnated by a male that is not of her kin. If two vampires try to reproduce the results are deadly because the female may die from trying to carry the child. Every time the mother feeds the baby takes it so the mother must feed at least twenty times a night just to keep her and the baby nourished. Usually they both died or in some rare instants the child would live and the mother would die or the mother would live and the child would die. The weirdest instance concerning a vampire breeding is the one about a female vampire and a male vampire successfully reproduced and that vampire was more powerful than any of their kind. The other vampires were afraid of this newly created vampire because of how powerful it was. When it was born it had an eerie vibe that was given. Unlike most who are created by a vampire the ones who are produced from a female vampire grow and mature at a very fast rate. Within about a ten-day period a vampire is ten years of age. They grow faster than a normal human child. They are not very fond of mortals. Usually ones that are not made die faster than those that are made. They have less immunity to a lot of things. Like the fact that they cannot be in twilight or they will die. Some vampires can go in the sun but others cannot. When I was a young lad and still a mortal I had problems going to a private school because I could not go out in the daylight without being well covered. I always loved the nightlife. Being out side under the full moon a lot of the time I felt like howling but my parents would bring me inside before I could. I used to whimper when they brought me inside after about a year of hearing that my parents decided to send me to the doctor to see what was wrong with me. At my age and because of the time period in which I grew up it was not common to whimper and whine while being dragged in from outside no matter who you were, rich or poor. I remember the night I turned sixteen how can I forget when that is the night I turned and encountered my first visit with a vampire the hated of all creatures. Well anyway that night was supposed to be a special night because I was to be called a man. I was outside when the moon came out bright, full, and red as the brightest blood. I had a feeling that came over me that I could not control. Out of nowhere I just started howling at the moon like I'm a wild animal that has gotten loose and is free once again. That's when my parents decided that I needed professional help from someone that they never would have gone to if I hadn't started as they say flipping out! They were so concerned that they took me to a witch doctor for help. It didn't help. She wouldn't even see me the first twenty times. Finally she got tired of hearing my parents complaining of my problems. With the night howling and everything. She finally agreed to meet with me on the twenty-first visit. When I walked into her house she said "You must be Dracken the mysterious one that I am told about who howls at the moon and has recently started sleeping all day and is awake all hours of the night. Am I correct on that?" I hesitated at first but this is what I said "Yes ma'am that is correct. I am the one my parents have been complaining about." The woman who was sitting on a couch looked at me and said, "My name is Rhana I am known to most as a witch doctor." "Mr. And Mrs. Orris if you would please wait outside I will send Dracken out to you after I am done speaking with him." My father shook his head yes as in saying that he acknowledged and then left. I nervously stepped farther into the living room and stood there. Rhana saw me standing there and said "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable so that we may try to figure out what is bothering you." I sat down on the chair that was closest to me. I looked around nervously. She said "So Dracken we finally meet. Everything that your parents tell me of that you do sounds…" She started to fade out because she was thinking about someone that was close to her that had died and was taken from her. She blocked her mind from me so that I couldn't read it anymore and to say I really didn't want to. She gave me a look as to say what are you looking at. What she said is this: "Dracken there is something I need to tell you because I know you can read my mind. Because of that you know a little of what you shouldn't and I will let you know the story." "It all started about four years ago. I had just married a young man and was getting settled into our new house about two weeks later. This house as you can tell is pretty small. Anyway one night we were sitting around the fire when it started getting low I asked 'Can you go get some more firewood please. Thank you.' I would have said something different if I had known he was going to die that night. He was attacked by what I thought to be a wild animal. But when I saw what it was I gasped because I had heard of the type of creature that it was I knew that it ruled the darkness and it slept during the day because it could not handle the suns rays. I didn't dare breathe the name of this creature for I knew if I did it would come back and try to kill me. So during the day I went and tried to find the vampire who had killed my husband. I didn't find were he was sleeping but he found me. He had come for me because I had seen what he had done to my husband. He didn't kill me because I got him before he could get me." At that point she gave a really depressing sigh because she was sad for her husband. I thought about saying something but what could I say to her that I was sorry about what had happened to her husband. Just at that moment my thoughts were interrupted by her saying something to me. She said "Your kind does not belong on this Earth. Your kind killed my husband. I will kill all of you that I can get my hands on. I should kill you but what would your parents think of me then? No I will wait till you are alone and no one is around to hear you scream." Just then my mother walked in. I was so happy to see her that I jumped up and gave her a big hug. She said "Dracken what was that for?" I said "Can't I give my mother a hug if I want to?" She just smiled and said to me "Do you wish to go home my son?" I said "Yes mother I wish to go home and get some sleep for it will be dawn in a few hours." She just looked from me to Rhana back to me and smiled then turned toward the door to leave. As soon as we were in the carriage she asked me how well it went along. I didn't say anything because I was still thinking about what she had told me.


End file.
